mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Apple Bloom carrying chocolate cake with an apple on top. Apple Bloom "Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" S1E01.png|"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png|Twilight should really be on her way Apple Bloom. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Like the rest, Apple Bloom is upset that Twilight declined. Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|yet again, you cant say no to these disappointing faces Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|It's said that you often share a special connection with your friends before you even know them. Dragonshy Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Apple Bloom and her family. Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Packs for Applejack. Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png|Main 6 and Apple Bloom Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png|Apple Bloom,beside Rainbow Dash. Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png|Apple Bloom looking out the window along with Twilight and her friends. Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png|Did she see us, guys? Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|"Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?" Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png|What sis? Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Applejack: "Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png|Applejack, I can walk. Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Group Pile Window S1E09.png Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png|Apple Bloom supports Twilight's claim that Zecora is just visiting Ponyville. Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Yikes! Cute Apple Bloom 1 S1E9.png|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S1E9.png|Still pretty cute. Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png Apple Bloom wants to fix the situation S1E09.png|"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." AJ spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png|Applejack sees Apple Bloom walking towards the exit. Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|What in the hay? Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png|Go back this instant missy... Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png|...What?.. Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png|..Apple Bloom's getting smart. Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png|Did you just say no to your big sis? Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|throws applejack away Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Big sister now. Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png|Wait.. Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png|I'm ready to learn! Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png|What? Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|What is it? Tiara passing a note S1E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png|Pass that here. Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara looking pretty smug. Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|Wait... the note's blank. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Her flank is indeed blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|Sad. Twist cheer up! S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Surprised. Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Mad Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sad... so many emotions, such little time. Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look as surprised as Applejack does. Apple Bloom disappointed S1E12.png Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I am listening to the apples. Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|Runs in the family! Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom becoming happier S1E12.png Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|Yummy apple Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom jumping for the apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom hitting the apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling with tennis racket S1E12.png Apple Bloom looks up at an apple S1E12.png Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|You know, he probably met Amy as a foal, too. Apple Bloom eager to sell apples S1E12.png|Maybe if it was an apple Jelly Baby... Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png Apple Bloom and Berry Punch look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berry Punch S1E12.png|"You touch it, you buy it!" Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take crash or credit." Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png Apple Bloom after placing the apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S1E12.png Apple Bloom "likely story" S1E12.png|"Likely story..." Apple Bloom "Four bits!" S1E12.png Apple Bloom with Applejack's hoof in her mouth S01E12.png|Pinkie Pie did mention something about Hoof in Mouth disease... Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom in disapproval S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Looking angry. Apple Bloom cheered up a little S01E12.png|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Twist's house S1E12.png Apple Bloom shocked by Twist's cutie mark S01E12.png Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png Apple Bloom getting upset S1E12.png Apple Bloom getting sad from Twist S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being adorable. Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Looking absolutely miserable... Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom '...if I don't have my cutie mark...' S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I want it now!" S1E12.png|Watch out for her cute face! Apple Bloom 'Applejack says these things take time' S01E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|"Hang-gliding, go!" Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Karate fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Kite-flying fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png Apple Bloom gasping shockingly S2E12.png|She spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png Apple Bloom sad as she thinks she might not get her cutie mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Apple Bloom "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png|Pinkie Pie is thrilled to find a new recruit. Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png Apple Bloom in a chef's hat S01E12.png Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png|Fascinated by Pinkie's mastery. Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking quickly S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom being impatient with her cutie mark. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight attempting to use magic to give Apple Bloom a cutie mark. Apple Bloom smiling thinking she has her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red tricycle. Apple Bloom believing she obtained her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png Apple Bloom "worst night of my life" S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png|Aww, look at that face! Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Apple Bloom realizing she has no cutie mark for the party S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind balloons S1E12.png|Hiding behind balloons. Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png Pokey Pierce S1E12.png|Pokey loves popping balloons. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's escape plan. S1E12Dinkypillow.png Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png Apple Bloom's improvised dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png|"I have my cutie mark." Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Apple Bloom's blank flank is revealed S1E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom got two new friends to stand up for her Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom having a big smile S1E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom "not just an afternoon" S01E12.png S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png S1E12Dinkydolphin.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her new friends S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking to her new friends S1E12.png|Yeah! S1E12 CMC Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Ooh, delicious looking cupcake. Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|Scootaloo! Not the cupcakes! Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Oops. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|Apple Bloom laughing with her friends. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Cheering for Applejack along with the rest of the family. Audience is watching S1E13.png|From behind. Stare Master Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive to see Sweetie Belle The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png CMC disappointed S01E17.png Super Happy CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|What, these sweet little angels? Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and her friends are going for a sleep over at Fluttershy's The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight happened to be in the way Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|They couldn't fix the table. CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Happy coalminers Apple Bloom 'But we have more crusading to do!' S01E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Fluttershy puts the Crusaders to bed. The CMC in bed S1E17.png Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Apple Bloom is not scared by this Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png Fluttershy has had enough S1E17.png CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Apple Bloom calling "Scootalooooo!" S01E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png|Nyah! Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png|Derp Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png|Oops sorry, Scootaloo. The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|Applejack gives her old treehouse to the CMC. The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Scootaloo returns S01E18.png Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|Striking a pose. Apple Bloom 'No stone unturned!' S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png|Still, no Cutie Marks. Taffy room sugarcube corner S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out in concentration S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard. Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? CMC disappointed S1E18.png|Guess not. Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to get their cutie marks through mountain climbing. Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|Reading the poster. Apple Bloom 'juggling' S1E18.png Apple Bloom 'square dancing' S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|My little ponies, you're missing the point! Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Apple Bloom kicking back S1E18.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png|Apple Bloom witnesses a perfect spin Apple Bloom thumb S01E18.png|A perfect Apple Bloom pose. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png|One of Sweetie Belle's finest creations! Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Wearing cloaks. Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage S1E18.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Apple Bloom fight the fight S01E18.png Apple Bloom kicks too hard S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png|How did we do? CMC why they laughing S1E18.png CMC sad S01E18.png|Worried CMC. CMC huh what S1E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Showing the whole group, including the CMC. CMC Medals S01E18.png Leaving stage S01E18.png Apple Bloom with her medal "we won!" S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png CMC still no CM S1E18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders, are disappointed. Twilight make special report S1E18.png Apple Bloom's report S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png|The CMC miss the point, but agree on Comedy acting! CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png|Apple Bloom running over to meet with Applejack. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Careful Apple Bloom, Twilight is there too. Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Apple Bloom is a fan of Fluttershy? The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Scootaloo is determined, but Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are worried. CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|And there they go! CMC about to fall S1E23.png|The rope is burning. ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|CMC falling and screaming CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Apple Bloom 'See anything' S1E23.png|"See anything?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. Apple Bloom cleaning her face S1E23.png|"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?" Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png|Apple Bloom is not pleased Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Still not pleased. Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png|"That makes much more sense." CMC High hoof S1E23.png|A highfive leading to a sticky situation. The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Apple Bloom looks at Applejack's cutie mark S1E23.png|"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, why is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png The CMC is Rarity's boutique S1E23.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|Apple Bloom, is amazed by Dash's Cutie Mark story. Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Scootaloo "Eww!" S1E23.png|"EWWWW!" Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png|"Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|Apple Bloom, looking at Scootaloo. Owl's Well That Ends Well Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png|Watching the meteor shower. Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Apple Bloom on Applejack's back, watching the meteor shower. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Looking at a sleeping Spike. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders